


Flawless

by AlphaAlaska11



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Always Getting In Trouble Kylo Ren, BDSM, BDSM Scene, BDSM Training, BUT ONLY ONCE, Badass Rey, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bunny Butt Plugs, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock Warming, Concert Tours, Consensual Somnophilia, Crack, Cunnilingus, Discussions of Sexual Fantasies, Dom!Kylo, Dom/sub, Dom/sub training, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drummer Hux, Edging, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Feral Rey, Gingerrose - Freeform, Gratuitous Smut, Handcuffs, How Do We Incorporate A Guitar During Sex, Ice Play, In Some Dialogue, Inappropriate Fan Mail, Kink Negotiation, Kylo Ren calls Rey his pet and shes all for it, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Kylo Ren is a royal pain in Rey’s ass, Kylo Ren wears braids sometimes, Lingerie, Manager Poe, Masochist Rey, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Musicians, Nipple Play, Obedience, Orgasm Denial, PR manager Rey, Phasma is THAT bitch, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Punishment, Punk Kylo, Punk Rock, Recreational Drug Use, Restraints, Rey aims to please, Rock Band AU, Rocker Kylo, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sartorial Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Smut and Fluff, Stormpilot, Submissive Training, Teasing, The First Order band, This is hardcore BDSM, Voyeurism, Wax Play, and is also their bassist so gd sexy, and making them come true, butt plug tails, explicit content, heavily inspired by The Neighbourhood songs, one way to find out, phallic food, private jet sex, rey ties herself to the bed, rock concerts, rough sex as an outlet, sadist Kylo, sex as an outlet, there is never enough leather for kylo ren, thirsty fans, wink wink, you need a teacher Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaAlaska11/pseuds/AlphaAlaska11
Summary: Rey Niima is the PR manager of the punk rock band The First Order and everyday there’s a new adventure. Hux setting a small fire at the recording studio because he threw his joint in one of the plants, Phasma sending a man to the hospital after he groped her ass and she aimed her Louboutins right smack on his groin, and the usual tantrum from lead singer Kylo Ren.She works more than 8 hours a day, 7 days a week and the only way she destresses is when she’s in her bed, at night, experimenting, alone. Having dealt with rowdy musicians, horny pop stars, and the occasional unexpected kinky violinist, Rey’s curiosity with BDSM has left her trying things by herself. Sometimes she handcuffs herself, sometimes she plays with wax, and on days she knows will be brutal, she wears a small bunny tail plug to distract her as she deals with all the trouble the First Order can’t seem to stop getting into.It isn’t until lead singer Kylo Ren notices the rope burns on her arms and a peek of the end of a very pink, very furry tail underneath her skirt does she realize that all the answers to her questions had been under her nose all along.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> OKI DOKII this is my first fic and i am so so nervous!! this was actually conceived in the shower (like all great ideas do) and i knew i HAD to make this fic come true.
> 
> Also please bear with me with the tags, I might have missed some and might add some more but feel free to DM me so I can add them
> 
> Each chapter is inspired by a specific song and this is basically me living vicariously through these two horny space idiots. I hope you enjoy!

Nobody can save me now

_ King is crowned, _

_ It's do or die _

* * *

  
  


Her phone blaring the Imperial March only meant one thing and one thing only as the ringtone was specifically reserved for CODE RED emergencies. Meaning she had to drink 3 cups of coffee, take a 10 minute shower, put on a power suit (but no heels, she would like not to break her ankle as she deals with another shit storm, thank you), and do all of that within 30 minutes before she has to put the pedal to the metal straight to the studio.

_ It’s 3 AM on a fucking Wednesday, what kind of trouble could they even get up to at this hour?  _ Waiting impatiently for the valet to bring her car up front, all the possible scenarios running through her mind..  _ Actually, never mind,  _ she thought,  _ they could come up with an unlimited amount of trouble since they seemed to think the world was merely their playground. _

See, adding ‘PR manager for the First Order’ to her resume sounded glamorous, and her paycheck even more so, up until she finished her first week thinking she had made an awful mistake of accepting the job. Thankfully, she and Poe, the band’s superhuman manager, had figured out a way to tag team their way through all the problems the band threw their way

But when her phone rang code red, all bets were off as they made sure that the avalanche of a mess the band made didn’t fall off the cliff and bring all of their careers, and sanity, along with it.

With the studio finally in her sight, she parked her car and ran before she could even lock it and almost fell face first into the marble floor courtesy of a bear of a man drooling on it. 

_ Shit.  _ She could hear Poe screaming in the background as she stepped over Adrian, the lead guitarist, or was it Josh, his twin brother?  _ Drunk as a monkey and out like a light _ , shaking her head to bring back her focus to the task at hand, following the sound of Poe’s anger. She could feel his fury the moment she opened the front door.

“Okay, so let me get this straight. You all went to a club, got plastered, left, and on the way to Phasma’s car, her heel got stuck in the gutter, and because she was so drunk, she decided to take the other heel off, threw it behind her and  **_smashed right through the windshield_ ** of the club owner’s very expensive and very new car?”

“And now the club owner wants to sue, fans caught the entire scene on video, and we’re a week away from the VMAs where people will inevitably talk about it and we might lose the chance of winning best rock band because of this shit show,” she piped in as she came in to the room, taking a seat and glaring at Kylo as she pulled out her laptop to start finding reports of what happened. No doubt she would find it on Instagram first and that it would already be trending on twitter.

In the background, she could still hear Poe screaming but mentally noted that Phasma was nowhere in sight, Hux was already slumping on the couch, Adrian or Josh was on the floor, and yet Kylo seemed to be fully alert and taking the brunt of Poe’s screaming.

_ Hmm, “Phasma, the bassist of the First Order, destroys the windshield of The Supremacy Club’s owner with her signature Louboutins” from Buzzfeed came out 37 minutes ago, TMZ already has videos of it posted on Instagram, and Red Louboutins Reign Supreme hashtag on Twitter with already 967 tweets. Clever hashtag. And not as bad as I thought it would be. _

Sighing as she took everything in stock, she mentally combed through her calendar this week to see when she could squeeze in a meeting with the Supremacy’s General Manager and see what could be done about it. 

Technically, this wasn’t their craziest code red. It shouldn’t even be code red really, but the VMAs were looming close and with a nomination for the Best Rock Band of The Year and 2 performances to prepare for, what made this a code red situation was that this year’s tour turnout was riding on the shoulders of that win.

Eyebrows furrowing together, “And where were  **_you_ ** when Phasma threw her shoe? Couldn’t you have blocked it before it fell with that bulky body of yours?”

Kylo gave her his signature smirk, the one where his amber colored eyes turned a shade darker and his voice sounded like a purr, “Wouldn’t you like to know, sugar?”

“I am asking you a serious question, Kylo, with an answer we might be able to use to clean this mess of yours. I have no time to dissect your non-answers so tell me where you were!” 

Her anger was simmering, trying her best not to let it overflow and match Poe’s level of fury. Getting a straight answer from this man was like trying to pull a pasta noodle through a needle hole. 

He unfolded his long legs and massive body from where he was sitting on the couch until he was towering over her, casting a shadow on her profile and closing her laptop shut with a push of one giant finger. 

“You know, if you actually knew how to have fun and have a life, you might be able to guess where I was and what I was doing while in the club.”

Indignation and fury rolled through her body, huffing as she shoved her hands against his illegally sculpted chest, only to find that she couldn’t budge an inch even if she had gotten her toned muscles by going for runs everyday and some krav maga at least twice a week. But that was before all her time was eaten up by the First Order. 

“You know, the reason why I can’t seem to have a life is because you keep sucking my time fixing your mess!” Hands trembling and barely hanging onto her sanity, she made a beeline for the office, laptop in tow.  _ It was 3 AM for gods sake. Sue me for losing my temper. _

Locking the door and settling her stuff on the table, she put her hands on her temples, massaging it, already feeling the oncoming of a terrible migraine. Drawing a sharp breath and opening her laptop again, she dove straight into the fire to figure out a way to get them out of it.

  
  



End file.
